The New Eight-Six
The New Eight-Six (ニューハチロク誕生) is the ninth Act of Initial D: Second Stage. This episode features the first part of the impromptu battle between Keisuke Takahashi and Wataru Akiyama. Synopsis Thanks to Bunta, the Eight-Six receives a game-changing upgrade. Takumi and Natsuki’s relationship continues to suffer. Meanwhile, Itsuki’s heart is shaken at the sight of Kazumi. Plot Takumi wakes up early in the morning for his usual delivery runs and noticed that his beloved AE86 is parked outside the porch brand new. A shocked Takumi asked if Bunta had it fixed and if its able to run, to which he said it runs better than how it was last time and mentioned of the new engine placement. Bunta tells him he used some of Takumi's money to pay off the engine replacement which makes them share the car ownership 50/50. Takumi still doubts himself in using it again after the blowout but Bunta assures to not be at fault of the engine rupture. Bunta paid the rest of the engine parts from Takumi's part-time job and delivery runs and allows him to feel free to be attached to it due to shared ownership. Takumi then enters the car with a weird feeling. Bunta also points out the eye level will be lower due to bucket seat instalment and in a few days he will not notice the difference. Takumi then places the cup of water on the cupholder and discovers the steering and clutch are heavier. Bunta points out from the moment he presses the clutch that's when the difference is shown. Natsuki still sleepless in her bedroom endures hardship as hard as Takumi remembering those words he said to her during disownment. In tears, she wishes the whole thing she heard can only exist as a nightmare and wake out of it. The AE86 is once again in action that morning and Takumi is struggling to adapt to the changes made. Later at the gas station, Kenji and Iketani curiously asks Takumi on the feedback of the new engine. Takumi states the obvious that it runs and both believe he is trying to play a joke on them. Yuichi is excited to hear what they think of the new engine. Takumi states it felt slower much to Yuichi's shock. Itsuki happily sings and discovers the AE86 Levin Turbo that spectated the FC and Evo battle and gets excited. Yuichi asks Takumi why he thought it lacked power. Takumi himself too is curious on why it's set that way. Iketani and Kenji asked Yuichi what engine it is and if he test drove it but with no clear answer to neither of them. Yuichi can't comprehend why the new engine can't produce more power and what Bunta is trying to do. Itsuki observes more of the Levin's features. He wished he had the same interior of his car to be set up the way the Levin has and gets excited more since it's a turbo. Kazumi appears and accuses Itsuki of being a vandal. But only tries to clear the misunderstanding trying to tell her he is trying to admire the ride. But the girl can't comprehend why Itsuki is admiring a domestic car causing Itsuki to snap at her and storm off after a brief argument. Her brother, Wataru, finds out where their aunt is working at. The girl already is getting a bad first impression on Gunma. The siblings later drive their way to the hotel and Wataru tells Kazumi to try and get used to it for the time being. Yuichi then calls Bunta if what Takumi says about the engine was true. Bunta then admits he did set it that way purposely. Yuichi needed the answer only for Bunta to reply that the answer is already there for him to figure out and hangs up. Few days later, Takumi still couldn't handle the new engine. Itsuki rushes for school and saw that girl that confronted him the other day at a taiyaki stand. She pays for the taiyaki but only 10 yen short and the shop owner couldn't split a 10,000 yen bill. Still mad Itsuki walks by and contributes 10 yen walking by. She then felt thankful and offers Itsuki to reimburse but he politely declines. Still insisting she asks Itsuki where to find him and tells her to find him at the gas station where he works. She apologises for her actions from that short confrontation and now thinks Itsuki is a nice person. At the same time, she is somewhat glad on Itsuki's compliments on her brother's car since no one ever compliments his car. She then reveals her name to Itsuki as Kazumi Akiyama and offers to hang out with him whenever they're free. Love is in the air for Itsuki. Ryosuke was informed of the resurrection of Akina's AE86 by Keisuke that night. The next morning, The Rotary Brothers scout Akina to see if Kenta's words were true. Both were in shock seeing of its rebirth but Ryosuke notices Takumi isn't accustomed to the changes of the engine swap but also was reborn into a monster. Takumi returns from his deliveries and talks to Bunta how he's frustrated from the changes despite the different techniques he tried. Bunta wanted to hear those words from Takumi as he is teaching him trial and error to change up his driving techniques to help him jump the next level. Kazumi as promised she reimburses Itsuki. Iketani and Takumi spy at Itsuki from behind. Curious Iketani demanded who she was to him and scolds Itsuki breaking the code of their slogan of "racers don't need girlfriends" on chokehold. Itsuki later takes Kazumi out for a joyride in Akina. Kazumi too is shocked that he drives a Levin as well. Both share a bond near lake Akina. She later reveals her brother's name as Wataru Akiyama the owner of the AE86 Levin Turbo. Back in Akagi, Wataru tried to challenge Keisuke but declined. Wataru asked if it was because he drives and AE86 since it's the RedSuns policy to not to race at their home turfs due to being too easy for them and walks off. But Keisuke tells him that the RedSuns take AE86's seriously and informs him of Akina's AE86 never lost to anyone its raced (but suppressed the truth of Takumi's defeat by Sudo since he believes that race didn't count) Kenta then tells him to back off. Unable to face rejection he tries to race Keisuke and Kenta in an impromptu battle. He blew past Kenta without troubles but the Thunder Fire driver had a small accident and Wataru's battle against Keisuke was short lived because they are close to a head-on collision with the 180SX owner. Stats Airdates * Fuji TV: December 9, 1999 Characters (in order of appearance) #Bunta Fujiwara #Takumi Fujiwara #Natsuki Mogi #Koichiro Iketani #Yuichi Tachibana #Kenji #Itsuki Takeuchi #Kazumi Akiyama #Wataru Akiyama #Ryosuke Takahashi #Keisuke Takahashi #Kenta Nakamura Cars #Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) #Toyota Corolla Levin GT-APEX (AE86) #Mazda efini RX-7 Type R (FD3S) #Nissan Silvia Q's (S14) Music #Blazin' Beat - M.o.v.e #Big In Japan - Robert Patton #キミがいる (Kimi Ga Iru) - Galla Quotes Notes & Trivia Site Navigation Category:Initial D: Second Stage 09 35